


Relatum

by aphrodite_mine



Category: Rome
Genre: F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-13
Updated: 2008-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate version of Agrippa & Octavia's first meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relatum

Agrippa was a bit out of breath, his hands still damp from washing them and his face in his morning routine. "You summoned me, sir?" He entered the large room, eyes alert, noting Maecenas at his usual spot on the lounge, and Octavian behind his great desk. Three slaves behind him, three more by the door.

Octavian glanced up from his papers. "Yes, Agrippa. Come in. I have some business I need you to take care of in Rome, and I'd like you to send a message to my sister, would you do that?" He made a notation of something and then awaited Agrippa's answer.

He nodded succinctly. "Of course. Unless you'd rather Maecenas do it?" Agrippa shifted his weight.  
Octavian raised an eyebrow and scratched it idly. "I wouldn't have asked you do it if that were the case." Maecenas lifted his hand to his mouth to cover a smile.

"Yes." Agrippa cleared his throat. "Right."

"Now, Maecenas-" Octavian gestured with a few fingers towards the door, and as the advisor rose, the servants filed out. Maecenas left the room with a final smirk and shut the door behind him.

Clearing his throat again, Agrippa asked, "Not to question you on something so trivial, sir, but was that really necessary? I can certainly just take the message and go."

Octavian smiled, sliding his chair back and standing slowly. "Clearly you do not understand the sensitive nature of this message, Agrippa."

\--

His eyes unfocus, refocus, when he sees her for the first time, her fingers stumbling at the lyre. His eyes are like a hawk's; they narrow in focus, down to the smoothness of her fingernail. He imagines her smoothing oil on her hands, the liquid spreading across her skin. His breathing becomes shallow when he remembers the necessity.

She plucks at the strings, then falters, curses and looks up, alarmed.

He clears his throat. "Your brother—"

"Who are you? Who let you in here?" The lyre is forgotten as she takes a defensive pose on her bed, chin squared towards him, eyes flashing. He thinks that he loves her.

"I am, if you please, Marcus Agrippa. I was your brother's schoolmate, now his advisor. He has sent me with a message for you, if you'll permit it." He has never felt so clumsy at speech. His feet are heavy in his sandals and he thinks that he might not be able to move even if she asked him in.

Her face smoothes. "He's written of you. Many times in fact. I had, however, expected a more tactful entrance from my brother's most trusted confidante." Octavia smiles a little and holds out her hand for the kiss of greeting. "Come in then, don't just stand there."

Agrippa jolts forward and kneels to accept her hand, bringing it gently to his lips, almost terrified to do more than breathe across her knuckles. "I have a message for you from your brother."

Octavia raises an eyebrow. "And he couldn't have visited for himself? Is my brother well?"

He stands to address her further. "Yes, yes, General Octavian fairs quite well in his health and would have made the trip himself if it weren't for pressing matters that keep him in Campania."

She sighs and throws herself carelessly back onto the bed. "I'm sure. Thank you, Agrippa, for making the trip in his stead. He is in your debt. Now, if you would, his message?" Octavia holds out her hand blindly, palm up.

Agrippa blushes, his cheeks tingeing with pink. "It is not quite so simple as all that."

\--

"Now, Agrippa. Are you quite certain that you are paying attention?" He was kneeling in front of the lounge, only just beginning to feel the marble flooring on his bare knees. Octavian had removed each article of his clothing, one by one, folding them carefully as his own slave would have, until Agrippa was completely naked and Octavian still completely clothed.

"Sir, you have me utterly rapt." He paused. "Although I'm still not certain why there has to be such a spectacle about it."

A sudden cold hand on his right buttock. "You haven't met my sister," Octavian whispered in Agrippa's ear. And just as suddenly, he stepped back. "You must follow my instructions exactly, Agrippa. And remember, I chose you for this task not only because I trust you, but because I found you to be the most enjoyable messenger. A sentiment which I believe my sister will echo." He undressed quickly as he spoke.

Agrippa allowed himself a small smile and a shiver of desire before he felt Octavian's oiled cock pressed against him, delightfully hard.

"I will dictate for you, Agrippa." He stroked his advisor's cheek gently. "You might want to grab onto the lounge for stability, hmm?"

\--

"What do you mean, exactly. Did my brother send you to give me a message or not?" There's that face again, the one that makes Agrippa want to freeze in place or perhaps cower a bit.

"Madame, I assure you that I do indeed have a message to deliver. It's only that, well, General Octavius has designated a particular manner in which the message must be passed on to you." Agrippa is certain that his face is quite ruddy by now, and his hands are clenched behind his back far too tight to be comfortable.

"You could get on with it then. I'm sure you have other things to do in Rome." She pauses, eyeing his face, curious at the expression there. "Other business."

"Right. I'll… get on with it then." Agrippa sets his face and reaches awkwardly to Octavia's shoulder to fumble with the clasp of her gown, only to jerk backwards when she yelps.

"What in the name of the gods are you doing?" Hands clutched to the fabric holding it in place, a look of alarm, and perhaps something else, on her face. "I didn't know my brother was in the habit of hiring perverts to his ranks." Her breathing is heavy; she is daring him to contradict her judgment of character.

Agrippa sighs and examines the tiled floor. "I'm afraid it's part of the message." He sneaks a glance to Octavia's face to gauge her reaction; her eyes flash quickly and then settle as she takes a fingertip to her lips and swallows, her neck tight.

"My brother assumes that I will receive this… message…," Octavia's eyes flicker over Agrippa's face and body, "readily?"

"He seemed to think so, yes." Agrippa swallows.

"I suppose I'd like to hear what my dear Octavian has to say," Octavia muses, letting the shoulder of her gown fall loose and leaning back on her bed, watching Agrippa to see what comes next.

\--

Octavian dipped his fingers in the slender canister of oil, letting the cool liquid fall across Agrippa's backside, pooling in the crevices where Octavian's fingers met the oil again, massaging lightly. Sliding his tips of his fingers slowly into Agrippa's arsehole, Octavian smiled at the tension. "You'll pay close attention now, won't you?"

"Yes, sir," Agrippa managed, hands gripping the fabric of the lounge furniture.

"Let's see. I'll start it this way: Dearest Octavia. I have missed you dreadfully during my run as General." Octavian stroked Agrippa's pale ass, which was quivering slightly with anticipation.   
"Things are frightfully dull here in Campania, although I have had the battles and governing of the troops to keep me occupied. I'm afraid I've turned into a frightful speechmaker, sister. It might impress even you to see me." Here he paused, choosing his next words as he leaned back to examine the scene before him. Hands spread across Agrippa's ass, spreading the way for his cock. Octavian leaned and placed a quick kiss on the small of his advisor's back before bracing himself and fucking his friend deep with one swift motion, both parties releasing deep moans before Octavian could continue.

"As I've mentioned before in my letters," Octavian began a slow rhythm, thrusting his hips forward, struggling to maintain focus on the task at hand, "my dear friend and advisor, Marcus Agrippa, is here to keep me company as well." He stilled a moment inside of Agrippa, reaching around to caress the other's throbbing cock, pumping it once, twice, before regaining his grip on Agrippa's hips and resuming the motions.  
"I send you all my love, dear sister, and Agrippa is so kind as to send it for me in my absence. I have no message for mother, no love lost on her. I long to see you, and sense the day will come with some alacrity." Octavian nodded, satisfied with the contents of his verbal missive. "You get all of that, Marcus?"

\--

Agrippa knows he is forgetting something, but it's admittedly hard to concentrate with Octavia's breasts bouncing in front of his eyes and her tight cunt riding his cock like nothing he recalls being completely sober to experience. "And he… oh… oh gods." Octavia swerves her hips and leans in for a mind-numbing kiss, stealing his breath for a long moment.

"What does my brother say next, mmm?" It seems that Octavia hasn't lost her sense at all, much to Agrippa's frustration, as he struggles to remember even the remotest idea of what Octavian might have said.  
"He sends his love for you. He's missed you during these long months." Agrippa's fingers tighten on Octavia's hips, something tingling inside of him at the touch.

She laughs, resuming her enthusiastic fuck. "I could have told you that. Now, tell me something I don't know. Is my brother a commanding presence with the men? Does he inspire?" She leans forward again, brushing her breasts against his sensitive nipples, smiling when he shivers.

Agrippa feels his cock twitch, and he isn't certain whether it is from the sudden vision of Octavian in full battle dress, astride a majestic stallion, or perhaps this nymph astride his manhood. "Yes, yes. He gives quite a speech."

Octavia slithers against Agrippa, whispering in his ear. "He told you what we did together then. I'm not entirely certain what to make of that. The two of you are close, hmm?" She flexes the muscles of her cunt, making him gasp, then groan.

Agrippa nods. "You aren't, ah, entirely wrong." He hears the family resemblance in her voice, in the way she has him beneath her, and with a hard look and hands on her buttocks, he comes.

She kisses his sweaty chest before parting from him and reaching for her gown. "I think, if you'd be willing, that I have a message I would like to send back to my brother."

\--

**Weeks Later, Campania**

Octavian looked up from his desk to see the commotion at the door. "Ah! Agrippa, so good to see you returned. Good news from Rome, I hope?"

"Yes, indeed. Cicero sends his missive here, and, sir. Your sister has a reply." Agrippa eyed the slaves around the room and settled his gaze on Maecenas, ever present.

Octavian coughed into his hand, startled. "She does." His eyes widened over the rolled missive and he set it aside for later perusal. "Perhaps we should have some privacy, Agrippa, and you can tell me what my sister has to say."

"An excellent idea," Agrippa replied, licking his lips slightly, unable to miss Maecenas' smirk.  
"I think I'll work on that epic, hmm?" Maecenas made his way from the room, looking back over his shoulder to catch Octavian's smile as he rose from his desk.


End file.
